The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connector assemblies for compressible gaskets.
Cable mounted connector assemblies are known and in wide use in many different applications. The connector assemblies may be routed through structures and extend through a wall or panel of the structure to a desired location. One such example of an application that utilizes connector assemblies is in the appliance industry. The connector assemblies are routed through a wall of the appliance through an opening in one of the panels of the wall. For example, a power connector assembly may be routed within a wall of a refrigerator, through an opening in an interior panel of the refrigerator.
Typically, the connector assembly is mounted within the opening of the panel such that a mating end of the connector assembly is accessible for mating with a mating connector. A cable end of the connector assemble is positioned on the opposite side of the panel. However, such arrangements are not without disadvantages. For example, the interior of the refrigerator wall is typically filled with an expandable foam to insulate the wall. The expandable foam is flammable, and thus should be isolated from the metal wires or contacts of the connector assembly. With the cable end on the inside of the panel wall, the expandable foam is in direct contact with the cable end, and is susceptible to igniting from a spark, short or excessive heating of the wires or contacts.
One solution to such arrangements is to bring the connector assembly entirely through the wall such that the connector is not in direct contact with the expandable foam. A plastic grommet may be positioned within the opening to provide a port for the cables to extend through. The grommet protects the cable from being damaged or cut on the panel opening. However, because the cable is typically smaller than the connector itself, the opening in the grommet is usually larger than the diameter of the cable(s). As such, a gap or space is present between the grommet and the cable(s). The expandable foam may leak through the gap or space. Such leaking is undesirable as it is unsightly and may cause the foam to come into contact with exposed portions of the cable(s) or the contacts, which may be hazardous.
One known solution to the problems associated with using the plastic grommets is to use a compressible gasket, such as a sponge-like or foam-like gasket. However, difficulties arise in mounting the gasket to the panel. Problems also arise in mounting the connector assembly to the gasket. A need remains for a connector assembly that may be used with compressible gaskets.